


well, this is awkward

by biriles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family Dinner, cory is NOT amused, joshaya hints, maya is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biriles/pseuds/biriles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Lucas have dinner with the Matthews' family to reveal that they are now definitely, officially a couple</p><p>and naturally, things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well, this is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in the undecided future, with the assumption that Lucas, Maya and Riley came out of the triangle unscathed and happy with their feelings. My first work, so please feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!! I'm sure this idea has been waaaaay overdone, but I really felt inspired so, enjoy :)
> 
> tumblr - biriles

Riley Matthews was nervous.

Tonight, Lucas Friar, long-time friend and now, official boyfriend, was coming over to dinner with her family. Although Lucas had been over for dinner in the past, it was different now. They were going to be telling everyone that they were now a couple. Needless to say, Riley was on edge. Her normal sunshine smile was a bit dimmer. As she continued her fretting, a noise caught her attention. She looked up and saw that it was just Maya Hart, her best friend, entering through the bay window. Maya sat down with a smile, but the moment she saw Riley's face, she patted the spot next to her and said, "Sit down Riles, we have to talk"

Maya was aware that Huckleberry was going to be having dinner with them tonight, but she had no idea why it was causing her friend so much trouble. The two were dating, so what. Matthews has probably seen this coming from miles away, so it's not like he's going to be surprised. She turned to Riley and asked her, "What has gotten you so worked up?"

Riley looked down at the ground awkwardly and tried to think of an excuse. How was she going to explain this one to Maya? "Well, you see, lately Lucas and I have been exploring a lot about our feelings towards each other," Maya nodded patiently, and waited for Riles to continue. "And we've also been exploring a lot more of each other than our feelings"

"Oh." Maya said blankly.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds, I promise! He's just been visiting me at night, and things can get a little out of hand", Riley said

Suddenly, Maya burst out laughing. "You're worried because you've been fooling around with Ranger Rick? Nobody's going to know." She turned her head to look at Riley assuringly, but the girl definitely didn't look better. 

Riley picked up her head to look Maya in the eyes and said, "Maya, you know my dad! He's going to realize something is up the minute I open my mouth."

"Well honey, you just need to hope for the best, and pray that you don't stick your foot in your mouth like you usually do. I'll be right there with you for moral support." Hmm. At least Riley seemed to perk up at that. Her face developed a devious smile, and she asked her best friend, "What have the two of you been doing in here anyways?'

Riley's face turned a bright red, and her eyes were facing the floor once again. "Oh, you know just the usual teenage love stuff. Hanging out. Kissing. Maybe a little roleplay?"

Maya's smile turned into loud, obnoxious laughter. "Oh Riles, you've been holding out on all of us haven't you? You DO have a rebel side!". The two spent the remaining few hours before dinner at peace, with Riley's worry lessening more and more with Maya by her side.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was going well. You could even say that dinner was going great. Riley's parents had always liked Lucas, and tonight when they had made the big reveal, all seemed well. "We could even do this again", Riley thought to herself happily. Cory had given Lucas the typical fatherly speech, and things had been smooth from there. Having Maya with her was definitely a big help. She looked at her surrounding and smiled. Things were finally going right. She returned her attention to her dinner and said, "Can you pass me the mashed potatoes, Daddy?"

Two hands instantly reached for the potatoes. One of those hands belonging to Lucas Friar, and the other belonging to Cory Matthews. They both stopped and stared at eachother for a second before Lucas stuttered out, "Well, this is awkward." And with that, he was gone, running right out the apartment door. The occupants of the table could only stare as he hastily departed. Cory turned to look at his daughter, who was face down, right in her plate. Next to her, Maya Hart was absolutely done. Her laughter could be heard from several apartments over. 

"I wish Josh was here to see this"

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this is my first work of fanfiction ever! it's not too good, but this idea was too good for me to pass up. i'm not really sure about the way i set up the paragraphs, so any tips would be appreciated :)


End file.
